Reflection:A Sakura story
by tahrocs
Summary: This is Sakura as Mulan but she wants to become a shinobi but since she is a woman she is forbidden, and the penalty...punishable by death. Sasusaku all the way baby! sasuke is shang in this :D rated M for cussing thanks a lot Hidan and for death no main character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I fixed the formatting because my stupid IPhone screwed it up when I posted it so now I'm using my computer :) so yeah enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as well as I do not own Mulan or any of its plotline and such. But if I did Sakura and Sasuke would soooooo get together :D 

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'Sakura thoughts'_

"normal dialogue"

Characters:

Shan Yu: Itachi

Other Huns: the Akatsuki

Mulan: Sakura

Little brother: Akamaru

Mulan's dad: Jiraiya

Mulan's mother: Tsunade

Grandma: Granny Chiyo

Random ladies getting mulan ready: Shizune, Kurenai, Anko

Other girls meeting the matchmaker: Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten

Matchmaker: Konan (she's not in the Akatsuki because girls can't be shinobi in this fic, not to be sexist but that's the way it is in Mulan…kinda…)

Random ancestor guy: Pein (again not evil)

Other ancestors: Madara, Iruka, Genma, Karin and random kunoichi

Mushu: Shukaku

General: Kakashi

Chi Fu: Ebisu (That creepy guy that used to follow Konahamaru around and call him Honorable grandson)

Shang: Sasuke

Ling: Naruto

Yao: Gaara

Chin Po: Choji

Soildier I made up because I wanted him in the story: Kiba

Emperor: The Third Hokage

Fa Thang: Sasori

**And it begins…**

As a shinobi is patrolling the northern section of the Great Wall of Konoha located in the outermost border of the land of fire, he hears the cry of crow. "Huh? That's odd there are no crows in Konoha…" he says. He hears the metal clank of a grappling hook and looks to see who is on the other side. "Itachi Uchiha!" he exclaims as he quickly runs to light the fires. "Now all of Konoha knows you're here!" he yelled at Itachi.

"Perfect," Itachi said as the rest of his army followed behind him.

**At the Hokage's tower...**

A shinobi came running into the throne room and exclaimed, "Lord Hokage, the Akatsuki have crossed our Northern Border!"

Ebisu, the Hokage's advisor scoffed, "Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!"

(He was silenced with a raised hand from the Hokage)

Kakashi, his highest ranking shinobi added, "Itachi Uchiha is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No!" the Hokage paused and thought for a second, "Send your troops to protect my people! Ebisu!

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Ebisu replied.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible!" exclaimed the Hokage.

Kakashi spoke, "Forgive me, Lord Hokage, but I believe my troops can stop him."

"I won't take any chances, Kakashi. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." the Hokage wisely stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that day...**

Sakura was balancing rice as she was writing notes on her forearm, "Quiet and demure…graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…"

_'This is ridiculous'_ she scoffed in her mind as she rolled her eyes.

** 'CHA! We could be out training right now! Uh in secret of course…' **Sakura's inner added.

"They want me to be a little porcelain doll popping out sons and staying home being a helpless little housewife, because of course as a woman I could never be strong enough to become a shinobi," she said in her most sarcastic voice. "Well when I become the greatest shinobi ever, I will show them just how wrong they are!" She returned to her notes and blurted out remembering, "Punctual!" "Oh no I'm late!" cried Sakura as she finished writing notes on her forearm. "Akamaru! Akamaru! Where are you Akamaru?! Oh there you are!" Sakura noticed her dog Akamaru sitting on the kitchen floor. "Hey buddy do you wanna help me do my chores?"

"BARK!" he responded.

"Okay hold still," Sakura said as she tied a bag of chicken feed to his collar and put a bone on a stick in front of him.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!" Akamaru loudly exclaimed as he went around their property chasing after the unattainable bone. The chickens followed him as he spread their feed.

"Ancestors, please help Sakura today-" Sakura's father Jiraiya was cut off when Akamaru came into the room barking with an army of hungry chickens excitedly clucking. "Please, PLEASE help her," he said sounding slightly distressed. After all this was Sakura, the girl who had always wanted to become a shinobi, but of course she couldn't because she was a woman and women cannot become shinobi. But Sakura was determined.

"Father I brought you you're te-omph!" Sakura said as she bumped into her father. They both heard a loud crack as the teacup fell on the stone pathway. "I brought a spare," Sakura said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning ..."

"Sakura…" her father began.

Sakura ignored him, " ... and three at night."

"Sakura, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to ..." Sakura interrupted her father.

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Sakura said as she hurried onto her horse and rode off.

"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more." Jiraiya said as he sweat-dropped.

**In town…**

"Tsunade, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman," Shizune said.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," Tsunade said.

"How lucky can they be?" Granny Chiyo retorted sarcasm dripping in her voice, "They're dead." Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. "Granny Chiyo held up a wicker cage with a cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself," she whispered to the cricket. She closed her eyes and steps off the sidewalk

"MOTHER! NO!" Tsunade yelled frantically.

Granny Chiyo ignores her and walks across the street; vehicles crash, but she emerges unharmed. When she reached the other side she yelled to Sakura's mother, Tsunade, "YUP! THIS CRICKET'S A LUCKY ONE!" Tsunade face-palmed herself after nearly having a heart-attack.

"I'm here!" Sakura exclaimed after jumping off her horse.

"Sakura! You're late," her mother said in a stern voice.

"I know mother I'm sorry."

"Let's just get you inside," her mother said as she led her into the building.

Kurenai, Anko and Shizune take one look at Sakura and anime faint.

This is what you give me to work with?

Well, honey, I've seen worse

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse

(Shizune sang as she stripped Sakura of her clothes and throws her into the bathtub)

"Ahhh! It's freezing!" Sakura said

"It would have been warm if you had been here on time," her mother replied.

We'll have you

Washed and dried

Primped and polished till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all

(Kurenai and Anko jump in)

"Sakura, what's this?" her mother asked suspiciously as she examined the blurred writing on her forearm.

**'Oh crap…'** inner Sakura commented.

"Uh…notes…?" Sakura replied nervously.

**'Good save girl!'**

_'Do you ever shut up?_'

**'Nope!'**

_'Oh Kami…'_ Sakura inwardly sighed.

Tsunade gave her a scolding look.

Wait and see

When we're through

Boys will gladly go to war for you

With good fortune and a great hairdo

You'll bring honor to us all

(her hair is in an elegant bun with her bangs down)

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this could be the day

(As Sakura is walking to the next building she sees a game of chess and makes a winning move, and she also gives a little girl her doll back after a boy was running away with it.)

Men want girls with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced

With good breeding

And a tiny waist

"GAH!" Sakura gasped when they tightened her dress.

You'll bring honor to us all

**'These people are all insane, this is bullshit…'**

(Sakura is in a beautiful midnight blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms outlines in gold on golden branches and a pink obi)

We all must serve our Hokage

Who guards us from the Akatsuki

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons

(Sakura rolls her eyes at this)

When we're through you can't fail

Like a cherry blossom soft and palm

How could any fellow say "No sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

"There - you're ready," Sakura's mother said as she put a cherry blossom comb in her hair. They all stood back and looked at her

"Not yet!" Granny Chiyo said.

An apple for serenity ...

A pendant for balance ...

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

Now add a cricket just for luck

And even you can't blow it

**'You'd be surprised'**

_'Wow thanks for the encouragement…'_

**'Anytime'**

(Sakura leaves and is walking to the matchmaker)

Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not to make a fool of me

And to not uproot my fam'ly tree

Keep my father standing tall

(Sakura notices she is far away from the rest of the girls so she runs up to get in line as they walk to the matchmaker)

Scarier than the undertaker

**'WHAT!? NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!' **inner yelled nervously.

We are meeting our matchmaker

Destiny

Guard our girls

And our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll **'WHO SAID THAT I'M GOING TO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!**' Sakura rolled her eyes at this while inner was infuriated.

Please bring honor to us (Temari singing)

Please bring honor to us (Ten-Ten singing)

Please bring honor to us (Hinata singing)

Please bring honor to us (Ino singing)

Please bring honor to us all

(Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten and Sakura bring out their umbrellas and kneel on the ground)

As the doors swing open a blue-haired woman with an origami flower in her hair calls out, "Haruno Sakura."

"Present!" Sakura calls out as she stands up.

**'Don't blow this for us!**'

'_I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL GET A LOBOTOMY!_' inner quieted instantly as Sakura inwardly smirked.

"Speaking without permission," the matchmaker says as she walks into the room.

"Oops."

**'Idiot…' **Sakura's inner muttered. Sakura face-palms and walks in behind her.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Granny Chiyo whispers to Tsunade.

As the matchmaker examines her she points out, "Hmm, too skinny, not good for bearing sons."

**'EXCUSE ME!'**

Sakura notices her cricket escape from its cage and fumbles around before sticking it in her mouth.

Konan the matchmaker turned around and said, "recite the final admonition."

Sakura nodded her head and muffled out, "mhmmm."

She then brought out her fan and spit the cricket out and said, "Fulfill your duty completely and…" Sakura paused as she looked at her arm then continued, "respectfully, umm reflect before you…" she looks down again, "snack," she fumbled and exclaimed, "act! This shall bring you honor and glory!" she quickly finished.

"Hmm…" Konan said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and looked at her fan. Sakura laughed nervously as Konan led her towards the table and said, "this way." She then pulled her now ink covered palm away. Sakura saw this and was shocked. Konan continued, "now, pour the tea." Sakura was awestruck and nervous staring at Konan's palm as she picked up the teapot. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement," Konan drawled out the last two words as she moved her ink- covered fingers around her mouth unintentionally drawing a beard on her face. Sakura was mortified and missed the cup by a few inches before realizing she wasn't pouring in the cup she quickly moved it towards the cup. Konan continued, "you must also be poised."

Sakura noticed her cricket was bathing in the tea, 'this couldn't get any worse' she thought. But oh was she wrong.** 'YOU GODDAMN CRICKET! GET OUT OF THE TEA!'** inner Sakura yelled.

Konan grabbed the cup and when Sakura realized this she said "um pardon me but-"

"And silent!" Konan yelled at her.

"Can I just take that back for one moment-" Sakura said as she tried to wrestle the cup from Konan's grasp. As they struggled Konan fell back.

"Why you clumsy- ooooh!" Konan squealed after feeling something move around in the top half of her dress. She ran around the room flailing her arms ad lands on top of the hot coals. Sakura starts fanning her rear and sets it on fire.

Outside everyone heard items falling and screams from inside the building. "I think it's going well don't you?" granny Chiyo commented. Tsunade rolled her eyed. All if the girls outside gave each other horrified glances.

Konan bursts out of the door yelling, "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Sakura throws the tea on her causing her make up to run. Sakura hands Konan the teapot and bowed her head in embarrassment as she swiftly ran to her grandmother and mother. "You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" Konan screamed in her face. Sakura flinched at her words hanging her head deeper in shame. **'She can't speak to you like that!'** inner bellowed outraged. The other girls give Sakura a pitied look in sadness for their friend.

Sakura heard some people whisper, "I've never seen Konan that angry, that girl must be quiet a piece of work to get that reaction out of her."

She heard another, "just look at her and that ugly pink hair and that large forehead no wonder she is such a disgrace!"

And another commented, "I heard that she wants to be a shinobi!" one added, "What a ridiculous concept!" another joined, "How utterly embarrassing for her family!"

_'This can't be happening…'_ Sakura told herself as she began to feel faint _'I think I'm gonna be sick'_

**'Not here, not right now I think we've had enough embarrassment for one day you need to get out of here, NOW.'** Sakura began to hyperventilate feeling her world spinning out of control tears staining her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Ino, Sakura's best friend began as she walked towards her with the other girls following closely behind. Sakura turned away, jumped on her horse, and rode off to the Haruno complex.

"SAKURA! WAIT!" the girls yelled after her. "COME BACK!" but she was already too far to hear them, tears cascading down her cheeks and blurring her vision. _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening'_ she kept chanting this in her hear over and over again as she raced home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at the Haruno household...**

Sakura arrives back at her house and sees her father look at her. _'Father…'_ she thinks, _'he will be so disappointed with me.'_ She sees a warm smile grace his lips but she just looks down with her sad emerald orbs and walks to the barn to put her horse away. Jiraiya's smile fades into a frown. As she is walking back from the barn, she begins to let her mind wander. "Why can't they see that all I've ever wanted isn't so bad!" she cried out. "Why can't they just love me for who I am, not who they want me to be?" she questions. She walks over to the pond and studies her reflection, "This isn't me I can never be who they want me to be, I will never be a perfect little china doll that keeps to herself, why must I mask my emotions, I just want to be who I am inside! Why do I have to bring such dishonor on my family?" **'Don't be like this'** Sakura's inner commented **'It's not your fault they can't see what a special little blossom you are, if anything its them who should be ashamed of themselves for crushing your spirit.'** "No, the matchmaker is right," she looks at her reflection and throws a rock at its face as she scrunches her own in disgust, "I am a disgrace." Her tears begin to fall again.

Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter **'your parents love you'**

(Sakura watches as her mother tells her father what happened and is saddened by his expression of disappointment)

Can it be?

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

(she begins to walk to her family temple)

I would break my family's heart **'their loss'** inner scoffed.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am, though I've tried

**'you shouldn't have to!'**

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

(she wipes off her makeup and takes out her hair comb)

When will my reflection show

Who I am, inside?

Sakura sits on a bench under a cherry blossom tree not noticing her father until he sat beside her. "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," her father began, Sakura just looked away. Jiraiya continued, "But look, this one's late." he pointed out a cherry blossom that was still a bud. "I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." As he was talking her put her cherry blossom comb in her hair. **'He's not talking about the flower, he loves you, can't you see it?'**

_'yes'_ Sakura replied.

Bang bang bang bang! They both looked up as they heard the pounding of the drums. Jiraiya had a grave look on his face.

"What is it father?" Sakura asked.

He got up and walked towards the gates as he said, "Sakura, stay inside."

"Ahemmm," Granny Chiyo coughed as she pointed out a low roof where Sakura could watch.

She ran to it and peered over it. She saw many shinobi she listened as one spoke, "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Honorable Lord Hokage. The Akatsuki have invaded Konoha!" everyone gasped, Ebisu continued," By order of the Hokage, one man from every family must serve in the Konoha army." He began to read from a list, "The Inuzuka Clan! The Hyyuga clan!"

Hinata's cousin named Neji spoke up, "I will serve the Hokage in my father's place." Ebisu handed him a scroll and then continued, "The Haruno clan!"

"No!" Sakura cried. She knew her father was too old and slow for war, not to mention that he had an old injury that bothered him. 'You have to stop him!' inner cried. He wouldn't last five minutes if he went.

Jiraiya limped forward and replied, " I am ready to serve the Hokage."

"Father, you can't go!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura!" Her father yelled surprised at her actions.

Sakura ignored her father and begged, "Please, sir, my father has already fought for-"

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Ebisu spit.

Her father spoke, "Sakura. You dishonor me."

Sakura stepped back from him feeling mentally slapped and inwardly winced. It was hard enough when she thought that was how he felt but when he said it she felt as if someone has just puncher her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, she was utterly crushed. **'That was just cruel.' **inner angrily commented.

"Report tomorrow at the Ichiraku Camp," he states as he hands Jiraiya the scroll.

"Yes, sir," Jiraiya replied.

Ebisu began reading again, "The Uzumaki clan! The Akimichi clan! The Nara clan!"

Jiraiya walked back to the house leaving Sakura stunned and devastated**. 'He still loves you and cares for you,'** inner said trying to comfort her. _'Please just leave me alone,' _Sakura squeaked out in a whisper trying not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at the Haruno complex...**

Sakura walks by her father's training room and watches him pull out his shinobi gear. She sees him practicing jutsus and cringes when his leg gives out and exhausted from using too much chakra. She walks away to wash up for dinner.

**Later that night at dinner...**

"You shouldn't have to go!" Sakura burst out breaking the silence.

"Sakura!" Tsunade began to scold her.

Sakura ignored her father and continued, "There are plenty of young men to fight for

"It is an honor to fight for my family and my country," he calmly stated.

"So you'll die for honor!?" she angrily yelled.

"I will die doing what's right," he quickly retorted.

"But if you-" Sakura was interrupted.

"I know my place, it's time you learned yours!" he yelled losing his calm demeanor.

Sakura stared back at him for a moment with angry tears shining in her vibrant emerald eyes threatening to fall, she runs out the doors into the rain and sits under her cherry blossom tree letting her tears flow freely. "Why can't I just be normal!" she screams looking up into the rain filled clouds **'Even Kami-sama cries for your pain'** inner silently thought. "Why do I have to be such a disappointment," she softly cried. She glanced up to see her parents talking and watched as her father blew out the candle. "I can't let him do this, I will show him that I can be a great shinobi!" she said to herself out loud in a determined voice. **'SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE NOT READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!'** Her inner screeched. _'Stay out of this, I know what I'm doing!'_ she says as she runs into the family temple where she lights an incense stick and places it in the hanging raccoon statue and says a quick prayer. _'Ancestors, please keep me safe and don't let my parents worry.'_ When she finished she runs into her parents room taking the mission scroll and turns to leave, _'wait…'_ she thought. She places her cherry blossom comb on the table where the scroll was before taking one last look at her sleeping parents, "I'm sorry…" she whispers before she leaves. _'I have to do something about this hair,'_ She runs into her father's training room and after taking one last look at her long pink hair she takes her father's katana to cut off a large portion. She fastens her remaining hair into a tight bun. She put on her father's shinobi armor _'just a tad too big'_ she thought and headed out for Ichiraku camp on her horse, not looking back.

Granny Chiyo woke up from a dream startled and went to Sakura's room hoping her dream was wrong and Sakura was in her bed. She finds an empty room and runs to Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Sakura is gone!" she exclaimed.

Jiraiya woke up and when he realized what was happening he said, "What? It can't be-" he looked at his bedside table expecting to find a scroll but spots Sakura's cherry blossom comb in its place. "Sakura!" he yelled as he ran outside. "No-" he whispers.

Tsunade franticly tells her husband, "You must go after her! She could be killed!"

In a saddened voice he told her, "If I reveal her, she will be." He held into Tsunade as she cried for her only child, for her baby.

"Ancestors hear our prayer, watch over Sakura," granny Chiyo said in a sorrowful voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Haruno Clan temple…**

"Shukaku, awaken," Pein, the great ancestor told the hanging nine tailed fox statue. As he did the statue began to smoke and shake bringing forth a raccoon the size of a small squirrel.

"I live!" Shukaku exclaimed. "So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there."

Pein was becoming annoyed and said, "Shukaku..."

Shukaku interrupted, "And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr ... arrgh..." he growled.

Fed up pain yelled, "Shukaku! These are the family guardians. They ..."

"Protect the family..." he said disappointedly.

Pein had a smug look on his face and continued, "and you oh demoted one?"

"I ring the gong," he said in a monotone voice.

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors ..." Pein replied.

"One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! You're way past the beauty sleep thing." Shukaku yelled. Pein rolled his eyes.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Sakura was a troublemaker from the start!" Karin screeched.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" Iruka said.

"She's just trying to help her father!" Sasori exclaimed.

"But if she's discovered, Jiraiya will be forever shamed! Dishonor will come to the family! Traditional values will disintegrate!" Genma commented.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" Madara added.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" Karin boasted.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" Genma said.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" Karin retorted.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" Iruka said.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" Karin suggested.

"No! The swiftest!" argued Genma.

"No, send the wisest!" Madara said.

"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all." Pein said.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll go." Shukaku beamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed.

[A/N: In this fic Shukaku is a fire breathing raccoon.]

"What, you don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" Shukaku spit out a tiny flame. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe anybody to prove my point…"

"You had your chance to protect the Haruno Clan!

"Your misguidance led Sasori to disaster!" Karin added.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Sasori deadpanned while holding his decapitated head.

"And your point is?" Shukaku said sarcastically.

"The point is," Pein continued, " we will be sending a REAL tailed beast to retrieve Sakura.

"What? What? I'm a real tailed beast!"

"You're not even worthy of this thought!" Pein yelled, "Now, awaken the Great Kyyubi!

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing…" Shukaku began.

(Pein throws the gong in Shukaku's face)

Shukaku hurries out of the temple and begins to complain, "Just one chance! Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you!" Shukaku reaches the Kyyubi statue, "Hey, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Sakura! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" He climbs up the statue dragging the gong. "Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" he yells into the ear of the Kyyubi while hitting it with the gong. The ear breaks off and the Kyyubi falls apart. "Uh-oh ...uhh ... Stoney? Stoney...Oh Kami! they're gonna kill me!"

"Great Stone Kyyubi! Have you awakened?" Pein yelled out the temple.

Shukaku held up the head of the Kyyubi and pretended to be him by answering, "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Kyyubi! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Sakura! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Kyyubi…?"

"Go! The fate of the Haruno Clan rests in your claws!" Pein replied.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith-" He loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the Kyyubi head landing on top of him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." He said as he pushed the head off of him. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road!"

Out of nowhere Sakura's cricket shows up and speaks up, "Chirp!"

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple! Wait a minute! That's it! I make Sakura a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, cricket!" Shukaku squealed in excitement.

Cricket looks at him and responds, "Chirp?"

"And what makes you think you're coming?" Shukaku said as they ran towards Ichiraku camp.

"Chirp!"

"You're LUCKY?! Do I look like a sucker to you?" Shukaku yelled.

"Chirp…" Cricket explained.

"What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, hmm?" Shukaku threatened.

"Chirp…!" he responded before fleeing as Shukaku chased after him.


	6. Chapter 6

** The Akatsuki…**

"Hmmm..." Kisame hissed. "Itachi it looks like we have some visitors. Hehehe" he snickered as Deidara and Hidan dragged two men out from behind the trees and dropped them at the feet of Itachi.

"Ohh Itachi-sama! Tobi thinks those are leaf shinobi!" Tobi announced proudly.

"Why yes Tobi, I do believe your right." his voice sounded soft yet fearsome at the same time.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI! YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING GOOD BOY! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO HIM!" Hidan screamed.

"Tobi just wanted to be helpful." he whimpered sadly.

"As I was saying..." Itachi continued as he looked towards the leaf shinobi, "Congratulations gentlemen, you've found the Akatsuki." the men snickered at this.

"The Hokage will stop you!" one of the leaf shinobi bravely stated.

"Stop me! He invited me." Itachi mocked, "By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game." he paused and thought for a moment, "Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." the two men hurriedly sat up and fumbled as they ran away. "Deidara,"

"Yes Itachi-sama?"

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"Heh, just one." he answered aiming a clay bomb at the one further behind.


End file.
